


The Most Trustworthy Anti Hero Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But Peter is around Wade's age in this, Don't copy to another site, I know theres a lot of issues with this ship, Injury, Look..., M/M, Mature for that <---, No.5 Gunpoint, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, ergo, i had fun writing this one, someone gets shot, there are no problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Peter is having trouble saving a little girl when Deadpool comes in to save the day.





	The Most Trustworthy Anti Hero Of Them All

Sometimes, Peter wished that he had never been bitten by that spider.

It’s only ever for a second, less than that even, but the fact that the thought passes through his mind makes him feel unbearably guilty. Although there will always be the people that he can’t save, he still helps people every day, he still saves lives. Maybe it’s because if he were a normal teenager then he wouldn’t be thinking about the people that he hasn’t saved because that wouldn’t be his job, he wouldn’t have that responsibility on his shoulders.

Or maybe if he’d never been bitten by the spider he would have found some other way to help people, through science, and would have still hated himself at the end of every day for the people that he had failed.

At the end of the day, there was no point contemplating what might have been, because Peter had been bitten by a radioactive spider, over a decade ago now. He did have powers that other people didn’t and he knew that he had a responsibility to save people, purely because he could. It had been one of the last things that Uncle Ben had taught him.

As such, he absolutely refused to allow anyone else to die - sure sometimes he wasn't able to prevent death but that only increased his determination to stop the next one. Especially the little girl in front of him. He hated when criminals used children as hostages, these tiny people had barely lived, had never experienced so many of the important things - binge-watching Netflix shows, wanting to go to bed instead of desperately trying to avoid it, first loves, first jobs - there was so much that they would be deprived of!

So on days like today, when a child was in danger, he cared little about whether or not he got hurt. That might explain the hole in his shoulder that was bleeding profusely down his suit.

The criminal he had been tracking had decided that shooting a little girl was a fun idea. His friends were already tied up around him and Peter trusted his webs to hold whilst he dealt with the final guy. The criminal held a gun to her head and Peter’s heart broke as he saw the streams of tears down her face, he had to end this quickly, before anyone else got hurt. 

“Ah, hello, fancy running into you here! Why don’t you let her go and we can have a little chat?” Peter moved his foot forward carefully, trying to get closer without him realising it.

“I don’t think so Spider-Man. Why don’t we play a little game instead? You pick, do I shoot this little sweetheart in the head, or do I shoot you in the head? Quickly now, I might get impatient and choose for you.”

God this guy is cocky. If he didn’t have the girl with him, I’d be able to tie him up so fast he’d get dizzy.

The problem was of course, that there was a little girl with him, and there was no way that Peter was going to choose that she gets shot when Peter could dodge it.

“Me.” Peter said, staring into the child’s eyes as they widened with emotion, “Shoot me.”

The guy raised the gun and pointed it at Peter’s head, giving no warning before he pulled the trigger. Peter dodged it effortlessly, letting it sail far above his head as he crouched down to the ground. Three more shots were fired, which Peter continued to dodge, twisting and turning out of the way, taking him further away from the pair in front of him.

“Fine. If you won’t let me shoot you, I guess I’ll have to shoot her.”

Horror ran through Peter as time seemed to stop and he realised he was too far away to do anything, his webs would take too long to reach the gun and there was no way he could possibly tackle the guy from here.

A loud gunshot rang through the alley, but the girl stood fine, still crying and terrified for her life. The guy holding her, however, had fallen to his knees, cradling the arm that had just been shot - Peter took his chance and urged the girl to come towards him, before standing protectively in front of her and searching for the gunman. He soon sighed in relief when he saw Wade standing in a dark corner far down the alley, skipping towards them.

Shooting his webs at the injured guy in front of him to make sure he couldn’t get back up again, he called out to his friend.

“I thought you were off on a mission for the Avengers?”

“Sure was, baby boy. Came back early to see my favourite superhero.”

“Oh? And where is Captain America?”

“Don’t be silly, you know that you’ll always be my favourite!” 

Wade lurched forward in an attempt to hug Peter, who let it happen, not wanting Wade to accidentally fall onto the little girl instead.

“And who is this cutie?” Wade asked, peering over Peter’s shoulder with ease - apparently being bitten by a radioactive spider didn’t change your unfortunate height.

Peter shoved Wade off him before crouching down to the girl in front of him, who had been quietly giggling at the two heroes.

“Hi! My name’s Spider-Man and this is ‘Pool, what’s your name?” He tilted his head to the side, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible, even if it seemed like she had already cheered up.

“Hi, Mr Spider-Man! Hi Mr Pool! My name is Lisa.” She gave them a big grin, showing off her missing tooth.

Wade crouched down next to Peter, mumbling about how he was getting too old to sit on the floor but doing so anyway, “Hi Lisa, do you have somewhere we can take you home?”

“Yup! I can draw you a picture if you want?”

“Do you know the address? Maybe once we get there you can draw us that picture.” Peter loved how innocent this child was, though he knew that as soon as he brought her to her house her parents would pull her away from him and glare at him suspiciously as if he had been the one to kidnap her.

She told them the address and luckily it was one that Peter recognised. He stood, before lifting Lisa onto his shoulders and smiling at her shriek of joy. He was smug as he realised that he was now taller than Wade, before deciding that if he needed another person to be taller than Wade, then it probably wasn’t something to brag about. They would be able to get to her house quicker this way, which was a priority as he still needed medical treatment from where he had been shot.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take her? You’re still bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine Pool, I can deal with a little blood loss.”

They started the walk, a short one since the address was only a couple of blocks away - maybe she had been kidnapped from outside her house?

“Is this your house Lisa?”

“Yup! Now you can meet my mom and dad and I can draw you a picture!”

Peter lifted her from his shoulders, wincing as he placed her gently on the floor, the pain in his shoulder feeling much more extreme than it had a few minutes ago.

As Wade raised his hand to knock, the door flew open and they were met with the sight of two immensely relieved parents. The woman raised her hand to her mouth as she saw her little girl, pulling her in for a tight hug. Beside them, the man leaned down and wrapped his arms around them both.

Satisfied that their job was done, Peter and Wade started to make their way back down the drive and away from the happy family. They were about to start walking down the street when a voice called out them.

“Wait! Spider-Man, Deadpool, please wait, we need to thank you.”

Shocked, Peter slowly turned around. Parents usually had one of two reactions to him saving their kids, they’d either get so caught up in their reunion that they’d forget about him completely, or they’d eye him with suspicion and pull their children away from him. He had thought that these parents were a part of the first category, but apparently not, maybe they just wanted to question him on her kidnapper?

The woman gasped as she saw his shoulder and blood-stained suit, hand raised towards her mouth once more. As a mother, she couldn’t imagine her child being shot and it was clear that this man had taken a bullet when rescuing her little girl.

Beside her, her husband sighed with fondness, used to his wife’s antics when it came to taking in strays, today was just going to be a whole new level of superhero strays.

“Sir! You’ve been shot!” 

“I know ma’am, it’s okay, no need to worry.” Peter replied putting on his calm voice that he usually used for civilians during an emergency.

“Just come inside for a minute, let me fix you up as a thank you.”

Peter exchanged a glance with Wade - was this a trap?

“Really, it’s fine, ma’am, I’m used to the injuries.”

How awful must his life be if he’s used to being shot? Thought the mother, wondering if he had someone to look after him - maybe Deadpool?

“No, no, I insist. Don’t worry, I’m a trained doctor.”

Exchanging another glance with Wade, Peter decided to go in as even if it was a trap, they could still fight their way out. Besides, he was starting to feel a little dizzy from blood loss as the exertion of putting Lisa on the ground had made the flow heavier than it was before.

“Okay then, thank you, if it’s no trouble.”

He stepped forward but stumbled as a wave of dizziness took over, luckily Wade caught him and put an arm around his waist before he could fall onto the floor.

“Thanks, Pool.”

“No problem baby boy, I told you that you’re my favourite hero, didn’t I?”

Peter ignored him in favour of concentrating on slowly making his way back to the front door, Wade’s arm still around his waist. When he eventually got there, the mother showed him in, leading him to a couch with a towel lying on it before going off to presumably get medical supplied, where he gratefully sat down as Wade moved to stand behind him protectively.

Lisa jumped on him out of nowhere, making him grit his teeth against the pain. Wade almost threw her off him but stopped when he realised that Peter probably wouldn’t like that, instead he tightened his grip on the back of the couch.

“Lisa, honey, get off Spider-Man, he’s got an ouchie so it hurts when you’re on him.”

That was probably one of the weirdest sentences that he’d ever said, but Spider-Man nodded at him gratefully and he was reminded of how the people in front of him had risked their lives to save his daughter. Nothing he or his wife did would ever be enough to pay them back, their daughter’s life and safety was priceless.

“I’m so sorry Mr Spider-Man! I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s okay Lisa, I’m fine. Actually, weren’t you going to draw us that picture?” Peter distracted the distraught girl, not wanting her to be here when he had his wound treated. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how that was going to work as he usually had to get out of his suit before he could do anything about his injuries. Making his decision, he began to ask his question as the girl left the room.

“Sir - “

“Oh, call me Dave and my wife’s name is Emma.”

“Ah okay, thank you. Dave, would it be possible for me to borrow some old trousers? It’s just, it’s next to impossible to treat any injuries whilst I’m wearing the suit and I don’t want to make your wife’s job any harder.”

“Of course, let me go grab some, you can change in the bathroom.”

“Thank you.”

When he left, Wade came round to crouch in front of Peter and started talking quietly, a remarkable feat for the loud hero. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Petey-Pie? We don’t know these people and -”

“Stop worrying so much Wade, my senses trust them so I trust them - anyway, we both know that if I don’t get treatment soon I’ll pass out.”

The parents walked in together to see Wade lying his head across Peter’s knees, they looked at each other and smiled, sensing that there was more going on than meets the eye with the two superheroes. Dave cleared his throat, watching with amusement as Deadpool stood up immediately.

Peter was glad for his mask, otherwise, everyone would be able to see the deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

Dave moved forward to hand Peter the old clothes of his he had found, but as Peter stood up to meet him halfway, he almost fell back to the ground and would have if it hadn’t been for Wade holding him up again.

“Not to question your strength Spider-Man, but how are you planning on changing when you can’t even stand up?” Emma asked, frowning in what Dave recognised as her mother act.

“No worries, I’ll help him!” 

Peter chanced a startled look at Wade but wasn’t able to catch anything behind the mask.

“Pool? I’m sure I can manage.”

“Nuh-uh baby boy, you heard the lady and you know it's true, right now, you’re helpless. I’m the only one here that knows what you look like, so I’m the only one that can help you change.” Wade sounded suspiciously excited.

“Fine.” He grumbled, blush back in full force.

They were shown to the bathroom, Wade taking the clothes from Dave with his free hand whilst he practically carried Peter with the other. As the door shut behind them, Wade gently led Peter to the toilet seat.

“You ready Pete?”

“Umm yeah, it’s just, well… I’mnotwearinganyunderwear!”

“What was that?”

Peter took a deep breath, eyes on the ceiling before repeating what Wade needed to know.

“I’m not wearing any underwear. The suit has it’s own but it’s attached to the suit, so yeah, I am completely naked underneath.”

Wade seemed beyond shocked, jaw having dropped so far open he would’ve caught flies if not for the mask he was wearing. He gathered himself before tearing off both their masks.

“There. Now when I say that I promise not to look, you’ll be able to tell.”

Peter was shocked by how thoughtful Wade was being. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of his body, he knew that he was fit because of his powers, but being Spider-Man and having to do college then work was busy and didn’t leave time for any relationships, so, at the strong age of 26, no one had ever seen him naked before, which was embarrassing my itself. He just wasn’t used to people being able to see him, so the fact that Wade had realised this and accounted for it made him happier than he would like to admit.

“Thank you Wade.” He whispered, scared to break whatever was happening by talking too loud.

“No problem baby doll, now how do you take off the suit?”

Peter laughed, that was the easy bit after all, and pressed his finger to the middle of the spider. As the suit technology recognised his fingerprint, the suit practically fell off him, pooling around his waist from where he sat on the toilet.

He looked up, only to find Wade’s eyes staring into his own, making him blush to realise that Wade was dutifully keeping his promise. 

Wade helped him stand up, the suit falling to his feet. He stood there, now naked, watching in awe as Wade’s eyes didn’t leave his. He stepped out of the suit, gasping softly when Wade lifted his leg at the knee to put it into the old joggers that Dave had gotten them. Then the other leg, before Wade gently pulled them up to his waist, eyes never once straying from the deep brown in front of them.

Peter’s whole chest was red now, not from blood, although that was steadily making a contribution, but from the deep blush that had travelled down his neck to his chest.

“There you go, see, I never break my promises to you.”

“Thank you Wade.” They both understood that this thank you meant a lot more than the last one, overflowing with trust, gratefulness and something else that neither of them were quite ready for yet.

“Anything for you.” It was said in a sarcastic manner, but it made Peter wonder for the first time if there was any truth hidden behind the sarcasm.

Weaker now, Peter just wrapped one arm around Wade’s neck as he was carried back to the couch he had been on before, the other lying limp at his side. It wasn’t until he was sat down, uninjured side nestled into Wade that he realised they had forgotten their masks. His gratitude to the family looking after him only increased when nothing was said, Emma going to work on his shoulder and Dave making conversation with Wade. 

He was soon falling asleep on Wade, relaxed and content despite the pain in his shoulder. He knew that Wade would look after him, would stop him from being hurt, just as he had already done today.

Sometimes, Peter wished that he had never been bitten by that spider. 

But other times? 

Other times he knew in his heart that it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually kind of in love with this one. I started writing it and all of a sudden 2 hours had gone and I wasn’t even halfway through. I see now that aiming to write for 4 prompts in four hours was a bit ambitious.
> 
> Does anyone want a sequel with more interactions with the family that took them in, as well as between Peter and Wade? Because I do.
> 
> Quick side note: This isn’t Tom Holland’s Spidey, but if you want it to be, then it is, only aged up by many, many, years. 
> 
> A big thank you to Whumptober2019 on Tumblr for making this possible!!


End file.
